


One Device in a Million

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, Mpreg, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has to find out what an activated ancient device does</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Device in a Million

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/gifts).



> A stocking stuffer for Syble4. I hope you like it! :D

John poked his head into the science lab and found his lover working alone. "So, Rodney, have you figured out what that device does yet?"

Rodney glanced up at John, flushed pink, and looked back at his laptop. "Uh, n-no."

That was an altogether unexpected reaction. John smirked. "Well, I still have to report to Elizabeth and Keller that your… whatever-it-was didn't do any harm to either of us before they'll un-ground the team."

"I know."

Rodney had been working late in the lab, tinkering with a newly discovered Ancient trinket when John had interrupted for a late tryst. Afterwards they had noticed a yellow glow emanating from the device, and had told an edited version of the events to Keller. "So can you at least tell me what you've found out so far?"

Rodney didn't look up this time, but the blush on his cheeks got darker. "I- I haven't found out anything. Any-anything useful, that is. But I-I'll call you if I do. Now go away."

John knew that the furious typing was supposed to indicate busyness, but the way that Rodney stared unseeingly at the screen belied his actions. This was getting more and more mysterious, and John loved solving a good, non-life-threatening mystery.

"Can you at least tell me if its life threatening?"

John could barely hear Rodney's muttered reply. "Not to you. Unless I decide to kill you."

"And why would you want to k- wait, does that mean that there's a risk to you? What exactly did that device do?"

John didn't believe it was possible for Rodney's blush to deepen, but it did. "There aren't exactly statistics on this kind of thing, though I'm working on developing them as we speak, or at l-least I would be if someone wasn't constantly interrupting me."

"Rodney?"

His muttering got softer and softer, and John had to strain to hear him. "It we follow conventional wisdom then it's probably something like fifteen to forty percent. Although one could hardly call this conventional by any stretch of the imagination."

" _Rodney…_ John was liking the sound of this less and less. "Did you actually find out what that device does?" Rodney glanced up at him and John glared his best _you will tell the truth_ glower.

Rodney shivered and then signed. "Fine." The words were whispered and John knew he couldn't possibly have heard them right.

"What did you just say?"

Rodney's face turned ever redder, but he spoke the words clearly. "I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant."


End file.
